Kesalahan
by blinkeu
Summary: Apa jadinya jika ada salah paham diantara hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikannya? ChanBaek story,YAOI/Boy x Boy,romance,fluff


Author : chanblink614

Cast :

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : YAOI, romance, school-life, family

Note : sumvah bukannya ngelanjutin LIM malah bikin yang baru :v /maafkeun/ tapikan sayang kalo ada ide ga dibuat yakan? Untuk LIM kalo masih ada yang nunggu yang sabar soalnya belom ada hidayah/? buat ngelanjutin.-. jadi dikasih hadiah dulu oke. Kalo gitu silahkan dibaca kalo mau baca ni fanfic tapi maaf kalo gaje. Dan ini serius ide dari otak saya mungkin kalo ada kesamaan ya itu berada pada cast-nya. Thankseu. Jangan lupa review teman

.

.

.

.

 **(ChanBaek) | Kesalahan**

.

.

.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol mencoba mengejar Baekhyun yang ada di depannya.

"Hei! Hei! Chagiya... tunggu..."

Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya.

"APA?! MAU APALAGI HAH?"

"Jangan begitu, baby... coba dengar penjelasanku dulu"

"Penjelasan apalagi Park Chanyeol? Aku sudah muak! Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Baekhyun membuang mukanya kearah samping. Tak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya saat ini.

"Baekki dengar... kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu. Aku takkan pernah membiarkan kita berpisah"

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku mau putus. Terima kasih untuk lima tahun ini."

Baekhyun melepas cengkaman Chanyeol dan segera pergi meninggalkan 'mantan' kekasihnya yang berdiam diri tanpa mencoba mengejar dirinya.

.

* * *

.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks"

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut. Menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Kejadian berakhirnya hubungan antara ia dengan Chanyeol.

"Hiks..Chanie jahatt..hiks"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Baekki sayang~ ayo makan malam" Suara Nyonya Byun dari luar kamar.

"Euh?" Baekhyun segera mengelap pipinya yang basah.

"Ne, eomma~ aku segera turun"

Tak ada suara lagi dari luar, sepertinya Nyonya Byun telah turun kebawah. Karena tak ingin eomma-nya menunggu lama, Baekhyun lalu turun ke bawah dengan matanya yang masih sembab karena menangis.

.

.

 **'RUANG MAKAN'**

"Ayo sayang... ini sud- ASTAGA BAEKKI!" Seketika Nyonya Byun menjerit. Hampir copot jantungya melihat penampilan anaknya yang kacau.

"Baekki...kenapa begini sayang? Kau kenapa?"

Bagaimana Nyonya Byun tidak kaget, anaknya Baekhyun turun dengan rambut berantakan dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah sehabis menangis tadi.

"Aku...tidak apa ma.."

"Bagaimananya yang tidak apa? Lihat wajahmu di kaca, matamu sangat bengkak. Memangnya ada apa eoh?"

"Aku...aku habis...hiks" Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi saat dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Nyonya Byun yang melihat anaknya tiba-tiba menangis, spontan menarik kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Cup..cup...eomma memang tidak tahu ada masalah apa. Tapi sebaiknya kau cerita pada eomma, tak baik jika disimpan sendiri"

"Hiks..tadi hiks..aku putus."

"Putus?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Putus dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Yatuhan...apa yang membuat kalian putus? Eomma pikir hubungan kalian baik-baik saja..."

Nyonya Byun terkejut tak menyangka hubungan anaknya dengan lelaki baik seperti Chanyeol akan berakhir. Nyonya Byun sudah sangat mengenal Chanyeol, bahkan ia juga telah bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Bagi Nyonya Byun, Chanyeol adalah anak yang sopan, keluarga Chanyeol juga sangat menerima anaknya Baekhyun dengan baik. Jadi Nyonya Byun sangat heran dengan kabar putus anaknya.

"Hiks hiks..Chanie jahat, eomma..."

"Jahat? Eomma pikir Chanyeol itu baik. Ia juga anak yang sopan, mungkin...kalian saja yang salah paham." Nyonya Byun mencoba menenangi anaknya.

"Kenapa eomma membelanya? Aku anakmu, aku yang disakiti, tapi kau malah membela orang kurang ajar itu."

"Bukan maksud begitu...tapi coba kalian omongkan baik-baik, bicaralah dengan kepala dingin, pasti ada alasan yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan eomma-nya.

 _ **'...benar juga'**_

"Bagaimana? Temuilah dia... lalu perbincangkan masalah kalian dengan hati yang tenang"

"Hmm..akan kucoba."

"Nah, itu baru anak eomma. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan~"

"Eum!"

.

* * *

.

Saat ini di sebuah kafe dekat Sungai Han terdapat dua orang namja, tetapi salah satu diantara mereka memiliki paras yang sangat cantik bak wanita.

"Kenapa memanggilku kesini?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Bantuan? Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Aku putus dengan Baek-"

"APA?!" Secara refleks Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Hey..hey.. duduklah, memalukan sekali.." Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Luhan untuk kembali duduk.

"Chanyeol-ah kau bohongkan?"

"Aku serius. Siang tadi Baekhyun yang bilang putus"

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Tak mungkin Baekhyun mengajak putus kalau tidak ada alasannya. Pasti kau! Kau apakan Baekki ha!?"

"Astaga... bisakah kau tidak berteriak, makanya dari itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.."

Luhan dan Chanyeol lama terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Dengan Luhan yang sibuk memikirkan cara agar hubungan sahabatnya dan Chanyeol bisa kembali lagi.

"Chanyeol, gimana kalau besok kau ajak Baekhyun bertemu, lalu kalian omongkan baik-baik"

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Aku yakin Baekhyun tak mau jika aku ajak bicara"

"Eumm...kalau begitu..."

.

* * *

.

 **KRIINNG KRIINNG**

"Baekki, antarkan aku jalan-jalan ya~"

"Memangnya 'Oh Sehun'mu itu kemana?"

"Ish... dia sibuk, ayolah Baekki antarkan~" Luhan menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun manja.

"Ne ne ne~ kkaja"

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan keluar kelas. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol dan menyanyi bersama. Tapi saat ini ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Luhan dari sahabatnya. Ya, tentang rencananya dengan Chanyeol tadi malam. Luhan sengaja berbohong pada Baekhyun karena ia yakin sahabatnya akan menolak kalau tahu ingin dipertemukan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

 _ **'Baekki mianhae'**_ -Luhan dalam hati.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun dan Luhan tiba di Lotte World.

"Baekki kita kesana saja yuk"

"Eoh? Ya, ayo"

Diam-diam mata Luhan bergerak-gerik mencari sosok Chanyeol, ia khawatir Chanyeol belum datang.

"AH!"

Luhan berteriak saat dirinya melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Mendengar sahabatnya tiba-tiba berteriak, Baekhyun kontan menengok kearah Luhan.

"Lu..ada apa?" Baekhyun memegang pundak Luhan.

"Ahh..hahaha..." Luhan tertawa kikuk.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Kakiku cuma kesandung"

"Aigoo.. hati-hati, Luhanie"

"Baekki aku lapar, kita makan dulu, lalu nanti main lagi"

Alhasil Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi ke sebuah kafe terdekat. Setelah sampai mereka memilih-milih tempat duduk dan mereka memilih duduk di meja pojok kanan paling belakang.

"Baek, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Samakan denganmu saja" Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Luhan memanggil pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri samping toilet kafe.

"Cepat kau hampiri Baekhyun sekarang"

"Sekarang?"

"Ck, memangnya mau kapan lagi? Sudah cepat sana!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Sebelum benar-benar menghampiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menengok kearah Luhan, seperti meminta semangat.

"Fighting~" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas.

.

* * *

.

"Hanie ken-" Baekhyun tercengang kaget melihat Chanyeol kini berada di hadapannya.

"Pergi."

"Baekki dengar aku dulu…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, yasudah aku saja yang pergi" Baekhyun mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri.

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menahan tangan kiri Baekhyun yang hendak pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Lepas"

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang lepas bodoh!"

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya sampai kau mau bicara denganku."

"Bicara apalagi ha?! Semua sudah jelas. SA-NGAT-JE-LAS" Baekhyun menekankan perkataannya.

"Belum, sampai kita benar-benar bicara. Berdua."

Mereka lalu terdiam. Disaat itu juga, Baekhyun mengingat perkataan eomma-nya tadi malam.

"Yasudah, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Baekhyun kembali duduk.

"Aku...ingin menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu. Bukan aku tak mau mengantarkanmu tapi aku ada urusan, Baek"

"Urusan apa? Kau selalu saja bilang begitu. Aku bosan."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bilang hal ini, tapi sepertinya kau harus tahu agar mengerti." Chanyeol menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Appa-ku koma." Seketika Baekhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"...kau...bohongkan..?"

"Hahh...apa wajahku terlihat bahwa aku sedang berbohong?"

"Ke-kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku? Kenapa Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak cerita karena...aku tak ingin kau khawatir. Jika kemarin aku memberitahu, kau pasti akan khawatir padaku"

"Jadi…itu alasannya? Tapi...aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu Chanyeolie... mianhae...hiks" Baekhyun mulai terisak sedih karena rasa bersalahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hei, Baby... tak apa heum? Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah" Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya, berpindah ke bangku disamping Baekhyun. Ia kemudian memeluk dan mengelus punggung 'kekasihnya' dan juga membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"Baekki..?"

"...eum?"

"Kita…jadian lagi kan?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol, menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan lekat

 **CHU~**

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Chanyeol. Karena reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba, Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Saranghae...mianhae..." Baekhyun kemudian memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat seakan tak mau kekasihnya itu pergi.

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membalas pelukan dan menciumi kening kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Mereka pun larut dalam sebuah pelukan rindu.

Luhan yang melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan, tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabatnya bisa berbahagia lagi seperti dulu.

"Akhirnya..."

.

* * *

.

 **TIT…TIT…TIT…**

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung dari seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang sana.

"Appa...aku datang membawa Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol berbisik di kuping appa-nya.

"Aboji...maaf aku baru datang" Baekhyun melangkah maju mendekati ranjang.

Tak ada jawaban dari Tuan Park. Ia masih terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya. Pun Mereka berdua hanya memandang Tuan Park yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Seketika tanpa tak sengaja, Baekhyun melihat tangan Tuan Park sedikit bergerak. Karena hal itu ia reflex berteriak.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Lihat tangan appa-mu bergerak!"

"Be-benarkah?" Chanyeol lalu memperhatikan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh kekasihnya. Ternyata benar jari-jari appa-nya itu bergerak.

"Chh..ann..yeol.." suara Tuan Park lirih.

"Appa!"

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di taman rumah sakit. Tuan Park telah diurus oleh dokter saat ia terbangun dan sekarang Tuan Park sudah kembali istirahat agar kesehatannya kembali pulih.

"Baek..."

"Ne?"

"Gomawo"

"Ya, sama-sama"

"...Baekki"

"Ap-"

 **CHU**

Kini giliran Chanyeol mendaratkan ciumannya tepat di bibir mungil kekasihnya saat Baekhyun menengok kearahnya. Sungguh tak disangka Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menciumnya secara terang-terangan di depan orang banyak.

"CHANIEEE~ AKU MALUU" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ahaha... kau terlihat imut chagiya~"

"Park Chanyeol! Berhenti menggodaku huhh..." Baekhyun memukul sayang lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut memandang tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, janjilah padaku kau takkan bilang kata 'putus' lagi. Janji?" Chanyeol mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" Mereka menautkan kedua jari kelingking membuat suatu janji.

Hari kian sore, matahari pun mulai terbenam dengan indah dan disaksikan secara langsung oleh kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih ini dengan perasaan yang bahagia.

.

.

 **~TAMAT~**

.

Eotteohke? Eotteohke? /sok basa korea/ gimana? Gimana? Seru apa gaje? Hakhakhak. Oya kalo ada yg nungguin LIM itu masih setengah perjalanan ya bebski. Okeh kalo gitu saya pamit undur diri bye~ jangan lupa review ya teman, gak susah kok cuman mencet teken selesai. Bukannya pamrih review tapi cuma pengen dihargain ga salah kan? Plis di silent readers-rin tuh ga enak serius V pokoknya makasih yg udah mau baca^^ trus lebih makasih lagi kalo udh review:*


End file.
